Unlikely Circumstances
by Perfume
Summary: Elisabeth craves for attention on the day of her older sister's party. But an unlikely circumstance causes Elisabeth to realize her audience is someone who will be watching... forever.


**Author's Note: I am honored by the reviews (and the emails) I have received for my one shots. If you are a fan of my work for Labyrinth, then you might enjoy reading this. If you are a fan of my Elisabeth one-shots, then Labyrinth you might want to check out as well. This would be the second to the last in my Elisabeth one-shots. I am planning on writing one more. But that is if my readers want it. So, please, feel free to leave comments or messages pressing me to write the last one of the one-shot series for Elisabeth. **

**And fear not Labyrinth readers! For I have not forgotten you. A story is on it's way, and it's something new and exciting to Labyrinth fiction. So, please look out for it (it is being beta'ed now).**

**But, Elisabeth belongs to history... but the events as they are played out are inspired by Michael Kunze. So for that, I must thank him, for it belongs to him. Allowing me to peruse his world makes my heart soar.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Elisabeth

"Elisabeth!"

Elisabeth pretended not to hear the call of her governess, Lucia. She was staring out the window, thinking about running away. Her dark brown eyes held the look of someone who looked to the future than to the present. Her thin hands held her long tresses, weaving her fingers in and out of the curls.

"Elisabeth!"

Elisabeth turned to look into the eyes of her stern governess, Lucia. Lucia held a white dress in her hands, waiting to place it over Elisabeth's head. With great reluctance, Elisabeth released her hair and held her arms up over her head. Lucia hastily placed the gown over Elisabeth and then stepped behind her to button up the back of it.

"Your mother is going to be furious, she expected you to be standing alongside your brothers to great the guests."

"I don't want to be there," Elisabeth said, "they can enjoy the party without me."

"Elisabeth!" Lucia gasped. "You know better than that. How can you expect to be a princess, then?"

"Maybe I don't want to be a princess?" Elisabeth ventured, and when Lucia had finished the task, she tore from her governess' hands. "Maybe I want to join the circus! I would be much better at that!" Elisabeth then did a cartwheel across the ground, nearly knocking into the tall wardrobe.

"A princess cannot be a circus performer," Lucia said, storming over to Elisabeth and taking her by the hand, pulling her from the room. Elisabeth narrowed her eyes.

"I can so," she said, slightly resisting the pull by her governess. "Father told me I could, for he said I could do anything I want to do.

"Your father does not understand that it is your duty and right to become a princess. He spoils you too much, Elisabeth. Filling your heads with poems and stories, it has made you into a very reluctant child."

Elisabeth narrowed her eyes and said nothing. Lucia had no idea how much she was wrong about her father. She had always been her father's favorite, and the reason was that she was different than Helene. Helene was far too interested in her beauty, her manners, and her overall appearance before anyone and anything. Elisabeth was not, for she cared more about enjoying her freedom from etiquette classes and learning to become a Kaisern. A Kaisern couldn't do the things she did everyday!

Earlier today, Elisabeth had caught her father sneaking out from the house into the carriage. Spying on him, she saw that he had taken a small suitcase with him. He was leaving and he wasn't taking her with him. Unable to stand there and watch her father leave without her, she ran up to him, jumping into the carriage.

"Where do you think you are going, silly girl?"

"With you!" Elisabeth replied. Her father then shook his head at her, his hands placed on the doorframe. Elisabeth then started to protest. "All the uncles and aunts are coming, father! It will be so boring; I won't have anything to do. And, the party is not for me."

Her father loaded his suitcase into the carriage, laughing at her last comment. "Indeed it isn't for you, but you know how I feel about family gatherings. I don't care for them."

"Me neither," Elisabeth said, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"But, your sister will need your support. She is going to be a Kaisern, you know. She'll be looking upon you the most as someone to relate to."

"I doubt it, father," Elisabeth said quietly, "she hardly speaks to me as it is." Spying her father's hat, she picked it up and placed it on her head. Giggling, she tapped her father on the shoulder. When he laughed, she laughed too. Sighing, Elisabeth gazed around the carriage.

"I want to travel, father. I want to join the circus! Then I'll be able to do all the things I want to do, instead of doing the things other people want me to do."

"I am sure you will be a fine tight-rope artist! I have seen you practicing," he teased, taking his hat off her head and placing it on his own. "Hopefully, when I return, you'll have an act to show me."

"Where are you going? Egypt, Spain, or perhaps Katmandu?" Elisabeth asked excitedly.

Her father laughed again, picking her up and placing her on the ground next to the carriage. "Not that far! I shall save that for when I return." Getting into the carriage and closing the door, he motioned to the driver. Her father looked down at her, tracing a hand along her cheek. "Be good Elisabeth, I'll be home soon."

She didn't care; her father appreciated her for who she was more than anybody else did. Lucia then released Elisabeth's hand, straightening her dress and making sure her hair was appropriate. Elisabeth cast a weary eye down upon the guests who were filling the foyer. They were then lead outside to where Helene and her mother were waiting to tell their guests of their news.

"Now," Lucia said, "try to be polite! _Try_ to act like a lady!"

_A lady, indeed! _Elisabeth held back the temptation to snort as she made her way down the steps. Why should she care if any of the guests noticed her trying to act like a _lady_? They were here for Helene, not her. If anything, she wanted to practice her circus acts so that her father could be surprised when he came home.

Making her way to the verandah, she was greeted to the sight of dozens of her mother's closest friends waiting to hear what they were invited here for. Elisabeth paused for a moment, catching a glimpse of Helene.

Helene was just as curious as everyone else was. Currently, she was standing near a group of people; shyly answering questions pertained to the party. Elisabeth felt bad for her, knowing well that she would never be able to endure that for very long.

Leaving the crowd of people, she hurried across the grass to her favorite spot. Her father had made a proper trapeze bar for her, using an old plank of wood and some sturdy rope; he tied it to the third tallest branch of the large oak tree.

Elisabeth climbed the bark, looking back at the party. Everyone was listening to something her mother was saying. She could see that some of the people were bored, others weren't. All in all, there would be much surprise and guffaw from them soon. She continued to shimmy up the tree, her dress becoming a hassle. And so, when reaching the first branch, she paused and removed her dress. And that's when she saw him.

From across the yard, a young man stood with his back against a tree. He was dressed in an elegant coat of midnight blue with a single button, and a blue collared shirt underneath. Black pants and black shoes, one leg crossed over the other. But this did not interest her—it was his eyes. They were fixated on her, watching her with interest.

The wind began to pick up, and she could not help but stare at the man as she frantically tried pressing her hair back from her face. By far, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. _Perhaps he has come to watch me perform! Perhaps he wants to make me into a circus star!_ Smiling, she turned and began to climb higher into the tree. When finally reaching the third branch, she stuck a hand out and gripped it tightly. Taking one leg that was wrapped tightly around the tree, she then straddled the branch. Her fingers reached for the rope that held the trapeze bar, she pulled it up so that she could swing her leg over it.

Looking down she saw the man striding across the grounds towards her. His footsteps were slow, precise, and in the wind, his hair did not seem to move. It slightly scared her, but returning to her task, she finally swung her leg over the bar. She felt a bit silly as she was side-straddling a branch and dressed very unlady like. But, she wanted to perform for him.

And so, when swinging her other leg over the bar, she then released her hands from the branch. She thought she was going to fall, but as she dangled upside down, she used her upper body strength to push the bar back and forth into a swinging motion. Soon enough, the trapeze bar began to swing in a wide arc without much of her help.

She could hear voices, she could hear her name, and she could hear gasps. Smiling, she decided to try out the simple stunt of flipping in the air and landing on her feet. But the higher the swinging became, the more frightened she was.

But she couldn't stop it, for the next thing she knew she was falling….

Z

Elisabeth opened her eyes, only to find herself sitting on the ground. Scattered among her were dozens of edelweiss, the white and the green making almost a blanket. She could feel someone staring at her and a dark shadow drift over the white. Looking up, her eyes beheld the handsome man she had seen earlier! She smiled, her hand picking up one of the flowers. Twirling it in her fingers, she softly began to spoke to him.

"I saw you; I was performing for you…Are you in charge of a circus?" She asked him, hoping that he would say yes. He chuckled to himself, hooking his hands behind his back.

"_One would think that,"_ he replied. There was a certain royal air to his speech, as almost if he was someone important than a circus ringleader.

"_But,"_ he said, _"I did enjoy your performance, Elisabeth. It was the best performance on a trapeze bar I have ever seen."_

"Really?" She asked, and he nodded. She could feel herself blushing under his gaze and her eyes went back down to the edelweiss. Lifting it to her nose, she smelt its smell. She lifted it to him, entreating for him to take it and smell it. And he did, his long white hand unhooking from his back and reaching down and taking it, his fingers brushing hers. She almost gasped on how cold his touch was. But he did not say anything but hold the flower to his nose and sniff it, his eyes still not leaving her.

Looking around, she saw that everyone was gone. And the even stranger thing was that she was not on her own grounds, her house was no where to be seen. Turning to look up at him, he saw that he was still holding the flower.

"_Where am I?"_

"_Do you not know?"_ He asked her simply, his head cocking to the side. He was a very cryptic man, and that was beginning to scare her. She quickly stood, the flowers falling from her lap and scattering onto the grass. The wind then began to pick up and carry the forgotten items aside and brush them elsewhere.

Her hands went to her shoulders, clutching herself tightly. She did not like this; everything was cold—but beautiful—relaxing—but silent. Where was she?

Her eyes looked back at the stranger, her eyes widening at the sight of the dead flower in his hand. He lessened his grip and the flower danced from his fingers into the wind. She took a step backward, her eyes unable to leave him, in case he came nearer.

He unfurled his hand, gesturing at the barren land. _"Welcome, to the kingdom of the dead…"_

_No,_ she thought, _he is lying…it is a cruel joke! _

"I do not believe you," she whispered quietly.

A small smile played at his lips, and he walked up to her. As he stared down at her, she dared not look away. Reaching into her hair, he removed another flower. Placing the flower to his lips, giving it a light but lingering kiss, the flower wilted and died. Thus explained how the flower she had given him had appeared dead when it was alive and in full bloom.

"_Who else would know better than the ruler of darkness?"_

She pushed past him, looking for her mother and her brothers and her sister… _I refuse to believe him_, she thought frantically. As she gained some distance from him, she felt a strong pull and her limbs freeze up. She couldn't move, but from her right she saw him circle her, stopping when he stood in front of her. Gently, with his long hand, he gestured and she felt her limbs relax. But she still couldn't move. His gaze was harder, colder.

"_You are not dead,"_ he said, _"but on the border between two worlds. Light and shadow, life and death—my kiss, the answer to all..."_

She couldn't nod, but she understood… she understood now. _Why hasn't he kissed me though? Is he waiting for something?_ That was the one thing that puzzled her. He was handsome, indeed! Far handsome than any of the Kaisers or men she had ever looked upon. To not have him kiss her was almost a tragedy.

His steps towards her were slow, precise, and his had gone to her small waist. She gasped at his touch, cold it was. His other hand slowly went to her cheek, brushing a tendril of hair aside that had stuck to her lips. He pulled her closer, their bodies now touching lightly. She was relaxing in his arms, her head bending back ever so slightly. His lips were now an inch from her, and she could feel a cold breath emerge from them. She closed her eyes, slowly.

But the kiss never came, and if it did she couldn't feel it. For then she heard the words, _"I cannot"_, and everything went silent. The sun fading away into the darkness.

She awoke to find herself in her bed, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. It was now mid afternoon, and the sun was beginning to set. She could feel the warmth on her skin, strong. Her back and arms were sore. Her head was spinning trying to recollect what had just happened.

_A dream,_ she thought, _it had to be a dream._ But when she turned her head, she saw him. His back was turned from her, facing the window and looking out from it. She slowly sat up, not believing her eyes. Her movements on the bed made him turn, looking to her with interest.

"You're still here…"

He nodded once, turning now to face her fully. She sat up now, a small smile playing at her lips. And to her surprise, he smiled back.

"_Sissi!"_ A voice cried, making them both turn their heads to see her mother standing in the doorway. Her hand clutched to her breast, her face red and flushed. She had been crying,. The next thing she knew was her mother rushing into the room, followed by her brothers and her sister Helene.

"Call for the doctor!" Her mother addressed to her brother, who hurried from the room. Her eyes looked back to him, and he bowed slightly to her. He was leaving to retreat into the land of the shadows. As he turned, she lurched forward and grasped his hand. She caught it, holding onto it tightly.

"Sissi! What on earth are you doing? What's wrong?"

"Where are you going, prince? Why don't you stay with me?" She implored him, and he continued to listen while his face beheld a dark curiosity. He gently let go of her hand, walking away from her. Crawling to the end of the bed, she ignored her mother's protests, trying to speak to him…

"I…I felt safe with you!" She called, and he stopped. He turned his head, his eyes were lowered in thought, but he was still listening to her. She wet her lips, trying to think of something else to say. She had to tell him how she felt…

"Sissi, please, lay back down. The doctor is coming!"

"Does she have a fever?"

"I know you're Death," she said, "and that people should fear you when they meet you." He turned and slowly nodded. She shook her head, grinning proudly.

"But I didn't. I don't fear you. In fact, when I look at you…you make me feel the way I always wanted to feel about myself. Free and proud! Just," she pleaded once more, reaching out her hand. And to her surprise, he reached out his hand as well. "Don't leave me, please?"

"_I will never leave you, Elisabeth…"_ He whispered quietly, their hands so close to touching. But before she could push herself the extra inch, she felt hands touch her shoulders, pressing her down onto the sheets. Still, she did not tear her eyes from him.


End file.
